


Me and Mine

by BuzzCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is (basically) Tony Stark's daughter, Gen, protective!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone gets it into their head that Darcy would make a good hostage. Darcy has a problem with that, and so does Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and Mine

Tony zoomed around the building. He couldn’t believe it. Some idiot had gotten into his building and was holding someone from the science floor captive. It wasn’t Bruce or Jane, because Bruce was fighting and Pepper said that Jane was with her. Which meant that Darcy was the hostage and something about that had Tony ready to rip the fucker’s head off with his bare hands. Finally, he figured out the right window and flew through, breaking the glass. When he stood, he let up the face mask and glowered at the man, who had Darcy in front of him as a human shield. Tony growled,

“I told you, if you ever come near me and mind, there’d be hell to pay.”

The masked man chuckled. Darcy kept squirming in his grip, trying to get away. The man said,

“What, this girl matters? All human life is existing on a spinning rock in the middle of a solar system destined to die like all others. There are over 8 billion just like her on the planet. This one is not special.”

“Think again, Grumpy Gills.” grunted Darcy. She jabbed something at her captor and the man shook. Darcy stepped away, gasping with her spent taser in her hand. Tony stared for a second, then shook his head,

“Kid, where did you even have that?” Darcy shook her purse at her side. The girl was smiling widely, almost too brightly, but Tony could see her hands shaking. He half held up his arms, “C’mere.”

Darcy almost ran across the room, wrapping her arms around Tony. He held her just as tight. Darcy gave a shaky laugh,

“You and yours now includes me?”

“The bots wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

“Yeah, sure.” said Darcy. Tony harrumphed,

“No one else makes good enough coffee.”

“I know. I’m a caffeine badass.” she said. Her shaking had stopped now but Tony still held her tight. With what had just happened, Darcy didn’t blame him. A couple of hours later, they were on a plane back to New York. Tony was sleeping in his chair, but Darcy was too full of adrenaline to even think of sleeping. Pepper Potts had brought the plane to meet them and now she was sitting diagonally from Darcy, smiling fondly as she looked at her husband. Darcy felt like she was intruding, but she wasn’t sure if her again-shaking legs would carry her far enough to get away from the emotion. Pepper looked up at Darcy and smiled a little wider,

“He had you tested, you know.”

“For what? Rabies?” asked Darcy with a snort. Pepper shook her head,

“Genetics testing. Paternal genetics testing.” she said quietly. Darcy did a double-take at that,

“He thought he was my father?” she said, barely able to stop herself from screeching since the subject of their conversation was sitting (sleeping) two chairs over from her. Pepper merely shrugged,

“Similar attitude, hair. The timeframe fit directly into when he was a little more blackout drunk than normal, according to him. Tests came back negative, of course.” she said. Darcy wasn’t exactly sure if Tony doing tests on her sweet or concerning. Of course, she wasn’t exactly clear on what she thought about those tests coming back negative either. Darcy looked over at Tony. She supposed, if you squinted a bit, they could look related. The hair, for sure. Similar personalities. Personally, once Darcy had gotten past the mental state of holy fuck it’s Iron Man, she’d come to think of Tony as her slightly enabling older brother. He was the one who egged her on in prank wars, the one who was just as ready to piss off someone important if they were shitting on the team.

“What did he think of the negative tests?” asked Darcy.

“He ran them again to be sure. Then accepted it and moved on.” said Pepper. Darcy had a slight inkling that there was more to it than that, but decided not to push it. She leaned back in her chair,

“Tony Stark’s daughter. Sounds like a regular old shitshow.”

“Speaking as someone with experience in PR, you have no idea.” she said with a smile. The two women laughed and Tony stirred slightly,

“Wuzzup?” he said, words mumbled. Darcy patted his shoulder,

“Go back to sleep, Mr. Me and Mine.” Tony quickly settled back, snoring lightly. The conversation came to a comfortable close, leaving Darcy to look out the window. _Me and mine indeed._


End file.
